Regarding Tess
by Random Guise
Summary: Special Agent In Charge Douglas Chesnic had his hands full with his Secret Service assignment to guard Tess Carlisle, the widow of the recently deceased president. At the end of the movie "Guarding Tess" his assignment is drawing to a close; this finishes it. I don't own these characters, and I probably haven't been within miles of a president.


**A/N: This short takes place several months after the ending of the movie "Guarding Tess".**

* * *

Regarding Tess

"Do you know when I finally liked you?" Tess Carlisle, widow of the previous President of the United States Jim Carlisle, addressed the intense younger man who entered the room with a Baby Ruth bar hidden in the palm of his hand. He placed the candy in her hand with a wink and took a chair beside the woman who spoke with a slight slur.

Special Agent In Charge Douglas Chesnic leaned a little closer to the bed. "When I told you to go get your own golf ball? When I promised to keep the fact that you knew about your husband's affairs a secret? Maybe when I saved your life from those kidnappers; I imagine that probably earned me some points or gold stars or whatever you use to keep score" he said with a smile. "I don't think it was years of bringing you the morning newspaper."

Tess laughed, then coughed for a moment and closed her eyes before opening them again. "No, you were part of a team." Doug started to object and she cut him short. "Oh, don't get all worked up Douglas; you were the only one out of all the Secret Service, FBI, CIA and probably half of the armed forces who figured out my chauffeur was the inside man. No, I admired you and trusted you, but I don't think I really liked you then."

"When was it then?"

"When I left the hospital after the kidnapping rescue. Do you remember what you told me to do before I could leave?"

"Yes. I told you to 'get in the God-damned chair'. I'm was still tired from all the debriefing, I told you that."

"I was a little shocked, but I forgive you extra-special agent Chesnic. No, it was something else; you called me Tess. Not Ma'am or Mrs. Carlisle. I knew at that point that I liked you and I understood why Jim did while he was alive. You're a professional, but you're a good person too and anyone knows where they stand with you. We already kind of thought of you as a son, but at that moment you became the son I actually _liked_. I love my other son, but I can't really say I like him as a person. You're different."

"You can butter me up all you want, but I'm never going to like opera" Doug joked.

"And why should you, I'm sure you'll find a rerun of Mr. Ed somewhere on TV that you'd like better" she joshed back. "You can't always account for taste I suppose."

"No, I don't suppose you can" he said warmly.

"That's okay, you can still be mature and not like opera. It makes you less interesting, but I've learned to live with it. I've learned to live with a lot of things."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't give me those sad eyes! I've had a pretty good life, done a lot of good for other people that earned me the title 'A National Treasure' and had a lot of fun. But I won't beat around the bush; I'm not going to make it to see summer."

"But..."

"But nothing. I have no balance, I know I'm slurring my words more, and my vision goes about half the time. I'm going downhill fast, and I know it. I've had Kimberly Cannon in here every day getting my last correspondence out and I can see the strain on her."

"She cares for you very much, Tess. You hired her when no one else would give her a chance."

"She just lacked confidence. I don't think I could manage all these years without her help."

"No, you couldn't."

"And she'll be in again this afternoon. But not you, Douglas. It's time for you to move on."

"Like hell."

"And I'll tell you why, even if you're too thick to understand right now. Remember when they pulled me out of the ground on that farm, and you had them get soap and water to wash me up before taking me out of the barn?"

"Of course; you never like to present yourself to the public without looking your best."

"That's right. Well, I don't like presenting myself at my worst for people I really care about and that time is nearly at hand. I don't want you to see me when it gets worse. I won't have it."

"It doesn't matter to me, it's not your fault."

"It isn't, but that doesn't change the fact. I need you to go, Douglas. You'll only harm yourself and your career by staying with me."

"I won't do it, Tess."

"Douglas, you're a good boy and a dear friend. But I've already played my trump card whether you like it or not, while you were out getting me my candy bar."

"Tess, what did you..."

A nurse knocked and walked into the room. "Mr. Chesnic, you have an important call at the nurses' station." Doug gave Tess a stern look and followed the nurse out of the room to the nurses station. Several nurses stood by nervously, as did a few members of the Secret Service staff and FBI agent Howard Schaeffer. The nurse behind the desk handed the phone to Doug like it was a live snake.

"Agent Chesnic" he said into the phone.

"Please hold the line for the President" a woman's voice said on the other end.

There was a pause and the unmistakable drawl of the current president came on the line. "Doug?"

"Yes, Mr. President" Douglas answered promptly. One didn't keep the man waiting.

"Doug, let me start out by saying that you've done a remarkable job in the handling of your tour with Mrs. Carlisle. The nation owes you, and I owe you as well."

"It's my job, sir."

"Yes, and it's been a real ball-breaker that I don't think any other agent could have handled. But son, I got another one of those phone calls."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, she wasn't complaining. But she made it clear in no uncertain terms that you are a valuable asset that can serve his country best here in Washington. Son, she requested you be assigned directly to my detail immediately. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for her?"

Doug stared at the phone, then looked down the hall at the doorway to the room.

"Are you there, Doug?" the president asked as he turned his face away from the receiver to ask about the connection.

"Yes sir, I'm still here. I was just...considering your offer of reassignment."

"Are you with me regarding Tess? I need you, son."

Doug hesitated before he spoke. "Yes sir. It...would be an honor, sir."

"You're a good man, Agent Chesnic. Report to me ASAP, I've got a trip out west in two days that I could use you on. Hand the phone over to Agent Schaeffer and I'll see you when you get in. Report directly to the White House, we'll be expecting you."

"Thank you sir...goodbye sir" Doug said as he handed the phone over to the FBI man. He started toward the room by taking a few steps but stopped himself short and hung his head for a moment before heading toward the exit.

...

Three weeks later the death of Tess Carlisle made headlines on all the television news. The broadcast was shown in the Oval Office, where S.A.I.C. Douglas Chesnic watched and excused himself to visit the restroom, where he entered and locked the door.

He came out thirty minutes later wearing sunglasses and never spoke of the incident to anyone.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed the movie, but of course it ended with the dark cloud of a brain tumor hanging over the relationship. It had to end sooner rather than later, but I felt that it would still end with dignity. Tess would insist on it.**


End file.
